


Lessons from a Busty Senpai

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Classmate to Ecchi Jugyou (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Orgy, Pubic Hair, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ayana looks up to Miruku Ushiyama, a student with even bigger breasts than herself. She and Sayaka head to class 3-3 to get a lesson plan from the teacher, and come upon Ushiyama in the middle of attending duty. Ushiyama offers to tell Ayana how to deal with her popularity, and lets Sayaka enjoy some third year dicks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lessons from a Busty Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Classmate to Ecchi Jugyou, it's one of my favorite erotic manga. It never shows anything explicit - just butts and boobs - but it's one of the sexiest things I've read. It has characters and a story to it that make it hotter than many hardcore manga. I hope this fic brings more attention to it.

Kyoka Ayana appeared to be a shy girl, one who had very few friends outside of Shota, her designated partner for sex ed. Like her, Shota was a boy with a complex. Him because he was small, looking too young for a high schooler, and her because she was big. Ayana had an extremely well-developed pair of breasts for her age, the biggest among all the first year students. There had been whispers going around the school that she was a huge slut. That meant they were complimenting her, because sex was so common in the world these days that it was as casual as a handshake. When it came to Ayana, she didn’t mind the rumors.

Because they were right.

She masturbated several times at night, orgasming over and over. With so much experience, she had taught herself to squirt with pressure that would make her even more lusted after. She had been dreaming about starring in a porn film lately. Whenever she saw a dick, her inner slut took over and she went full force into sex. Though her expression didn’t change, she had the best sexual stamina in her entire class, able to keep going for as long as there was a dick. The number of condoms she had gone through at the school festival was so large that the school nearly ran out of them.

Ayana finished fucking everyone at her booth in time to make it to the Miss Sex Contest that was being held. Though she didn’t enter, she easily could’ve placed in the top five. The winner was a girl two years her senior, Miruku Ushiyama. Her breasts were even bigger than Ayana’s, and Ayana was shocked to discover that when Ushiyama was aroused, her breasts leaked milk. The school was strict on condom use, so no one had gotten pregnant, her breasts had just been played with so much that she made her own milk.

She had been wanting to talk to Ushiyama before she graduated. When Sayaka Tsugami found out that she was going to meet the third years, she was eager to come along. Though Ayana hadn’t spoken with her at length, she was good friends with Sayaka. Tsugami was a simple-minded sort. Her grades were below average in everything except for sex-ed, and she spent her idle time masturbating or eating, and when she ate, she had so much that her belly looked pregnant for a while afterward. Lately, Sayaka had been talking about fucking her brother, which wasn’t frowned upon as long as a condom was used. If it involved sex, she wanted to check it out.

“Ayana, what do you want to ask her about?” asked Sayaka. “She has huge knockers and big nipples. It’s a shame she’s going to be graduating. What do you think? Will she end up doing porn?”

“I-I don’t know, Tsugami,” said Ayana. “You’re very energetic when it comes to matters of sex.”

Despite her eagerness to learn about the carnal arts, Sayaka had mostly had sex with her designated sex-ed partner, Matsuhiro. She’d let a few other guys into her pussy, but compared to Ayana, who had been at the center of gangbangs during the class field trip and the school festival, she was practically a virgin by the world’s standards. If she could learn from the voted number one senior in the school, she figured she’d be topping her mom’s record of sex partners by the end of her second year.

They arrived at Class 3-3. It was a free study period, and that meant the students were having sex. Today, Ushiyama was on service duty. Sayaka and Ayana knew service duty well. If a male student asked, they were to open their mouths or their pussies and let themselves be fucked until orgasm was achieved. Right now, Ushiyama was on her knees, her gargantuan breasts hanging out of her unbuttoned uniform shirt. She was giving a handjob to one cock while sucking on another. As she was turned on, her breasts were freely leaking milk all over the classroom floor.

“Ushiyama!” shouted Sayaka. “Enjoying those dicks?”

One of the cocks came in Ushiyama’s mouth. Cum dribbled down the sides of her lips. She slurped it up, continuing to jerk off the other cock while it sprayed in her face. Her nose and cheeks were dripping with cum. She thanked the boys for offering her their dicks, and walked to the front of the classroom. She didn’t bother buttoning up her shirt, not wanting to get milk on her clothes. Seeing her oversized, lactating breasts before her eyes, Sayaka and Ayana both were starting to get horny.

“I was giving a blowjob to my favorite boys,” said Ushiyama. “I recognize you two. You’re the ones who won the first years’ best booth. Ayana’s cow uniform was really attractive. I’m impressed you were able to take so many dicks in a single afternoon.”

“I don’t know if it’s anything to be proud of,” said Ayana.

“What did you want to ask me about?” asked Ushiyama.

“I wanted a drink from the famous Milk Queen’s titties!” said Sayaka. “When I saw you walking about on stage showing off your milky boobies, I got so wet. Can you teach me how to lactate?”

“I don’t know if your breasts will be able to do that,” said Ushiyama. “It takes a lot of stimulation to get your nipples regularly leaking. In my first year, I wasn’t producing any milk at all. It only started after my second year. The boys were groping and sucking my boobs so constantly that it began to come out.”

About halfway through her explanation, Sayaka had already wrapped her mouth around Ushiyama’s tits, and started sucking. Her nipples were still a puffy, youthful pink, but she was producing breast milk like a mother of twins. Sayaka squeezed down on Ushiyama’s breasts with her hand, while her other one was buried inside her panties, her fingers playing with her pussy. A large wet spot had already formed on the front of her panties, her juices spreading across the crotch of her underwear. Sayaka turned to Ayana, asking her to pull down her underwear. Ayana obliged, throwing Sayaka’s wet panties on a nearby desk, leaving her pussy exposed to the classroom.

“Your milk is delicious,” said Sayaka. “I just had a big lunch, but drinking your milk is making my coochie drenched.”

One of the third year boys, who hadn’t been getting his dick sucked by the girls on service durty, approached her. “Why’s a first year girl in our classroom? Tsugami, was it? How’d you like me to plug that pussy for you?”

Sayaka pulled away from Ushiyama’s breast. Drops of milk and saliva linked her lips to Ushiyama’s nipples, before she positioned herself against a desk, leaning over and baring her ass. Her belly was stuffed and needed some sex to burn off her lunch, and her ample breasts had been released from her uniform. From behind, it was clear to Ushiyama’s classmate that Sayaka hadn’t shaved her pussy or her asshole. Brown hair covered it, going all the way around her anus and covering the front and lips of her pussy. To think that Matsuhiro got to pound that every day in sex-ed. His dick was already out and erect, and a moment later it was inside Sayaka.

“This is my first time taking a third year dick!” Sayaka said. “This is really thick and long. As long as Ayana and I are here, use my pussy all you like!” The man placed one hand on Sayaka’s round stomach, and another on her breasts. He groped her chest, squeezing down and teasing her hard nipple as he piston pumped inside her from behind. Sayaka was in her own world now, thinking of nothing but the dick inside her pussy. This left Ayana the moment to talk she’d been looking for.

Ayana unbuttoned her shirt and raised her bra, exposing her breasts. Those 100cm knockers were so large and soft that they seemed to hold a gravitational force of their own. Yet Ushiyama dwarfed her in size. She had to be at least 110cm, if no larger. Ayana exposed her breasts because she wanted to talk to Ushiyama about the one thing they had in common. She had seen in the yearbooks in the library that Ushiyama was in a similar situation to her, though she had been looked up to as a big sister type.

“How do you have the stamina to keep up with it?” asked Ayana. “I know you’re in high demand with those breasts. You couldn’t have won otherwise.”

“The important thing is to have a partner there to be your comfort dick,” said Ushiyama. “I’ve had sex with every boy in my year and also my teachers, but when I want to give my pussy a break, I go back to my first partner. We spoon and he sucks my milk out, and I feel peaceful when his dick is inside me.”

“I think Shota’s got a complex about having me as his partner,” said Ayana. She walked closer to Ushiyama, and their nipples touched. Ayana’s pink tips rubbed against Ushiyama’s, and some of Ushiyama’s sticky white breast milk got all over Ayana’s perfectly round boobs. The boys in class who had been waiting on Ushiyama’s turn to service them were shocked that some of Ushiyama’s motherly milk had spilled onto the tits of the biggest girl among the first years.

The two of them were surrounded by a parade of hard erections, the boys thrusting their cocks forward like a samurai unsheathing his sword. Condoms had already been applied, meaning these men were ready to start fucking. Until class began, the attending duty was free. Ushiyama dropped her panties, revealing her bare butt to several of the men waiting in front of her. Fitting her motherly nature, she had let her pubic hair grow in until it was thick and bushy, giving her pussy an appearance several years beyond her actual age.

“First come, first serve,” said Ushiyama. “One of you can take my butt, too.”

“Ushiyama, you’ve studied anal?” asked Sayaka from the nearby desk.

“You’ll learn about it during your third year,” said Ushiyama. “It’s higher level sex stuff. They do it on the boys, too.”

Sayaka nearly started drooling on the desk. “Getting to play with Matsuhiro’s butthole sounds like a great time. That’ll make his dick stand right up...”

“You must love Matsuhiro,” said the boy who was currently balls-deep inside her. “I’ll warm up your pussy so you two can have a good time being randy later. Not every day you get a third year dick.”

Sayaka’s breasts were swinging about, sending drops of sweat flying everywhere. She kept moaning, her attention shifting focus as she watched a boy with a condom shove his dick inside Ushiyama’s anus. Another boy got on his knees and started eating out Ushiyama’s pussy, rolling his tongue around inside her pussy. Drops of love juice spilled out onto his face. As for Ayana, another boy came up from behind and stuck his dick in her dripping wet pussy with ease, filling her lower body with a thickness that exceeded anything she had gotten from a first year.

“Shota’s that cute little first year who looks like an elementary schooler?” asked Ushiyama.

“His dick’s not very big, but he can stay hard for a long time. He loves dirty talk, but I’m not that good at it,” said Ayana. “He’s such a sweet boy. I wonder what he’d think if he knew that I...” she leaned in and whispered in Ushiyama’s ear. “Love gangbangs and am a total slut.”

Ushiyama laughed, her breasts pressing into Ayana’s and leaking more drops of milk onto the classroom floor. As their nipples overlapped, Ayana and Ushiyama’a moans rose above the chaos of the classroom. “That’s what you’re worried about? Ayana, you’re describing yourself as the ideal woman. If you talked honestly with Shota about it, he’d probably grow to love you even more.”

Ayana was getting sweaty and stuffy, her body working up a sweat from the sex she was having. She removed her shirt, becoming completely topless in the middle of the classroom. That was when the third year boys became aware that not only did Ayana have a hairy pussy, she had hair on her armpits as well. All the boys in the first year sex-ed classes had seen it, but the more that knew, the better. Ayana had read in a book somewhere that armpits are a major source of pheromones, reminding men of her pussy, and she let her hair grow in to lure in more men. It was working.

Another boy approached Ayana and Ushiyama. He stood between them, sliding his dick in between their breasts. All the boys in the school wanted to get tit fucked by the bustiest girls, and getting a double titfuck from the biggest girls in the first and third year classes was a dream scenario. As the pink head of his cock slid between their tits, breaking up their nipple touching, Ayana and Ushiyama both looked on at the dick with a lustful expression. Ayana loved the length and girth of it, while Ushiyama thought that this classmate had a particularly plump pair of balls.

“I’ll talk to him,” said Ayana. “The truth is, I... I want to be a porn actress!”

“I knew you had the body for it,” said Sayaka.

“Shouting out your desires is the first step towards being honest with them,” said Ushiyama. The cock thrusting between them was throbbing, the head dribbling with precum. Since he wasn’t penetrating, he wasn’t wearing a condom. With each throbbing of his shaft, Ayana and Ushiyama looked at it as a countdown to orgasm. He was going to bust a nut all over their tits, and the classroom was eager to watch. Thrusting his hips proudly, the third year boy thanked the two of them.

“Ushiyama, I’m gonna miss you after we graduate,” he said. “Ayana, you keep wowing the boys with those boobs. I’m so pleased I got to pleasure myself with your 100cm funbags before I left this school.”

“It’s not a problem,” said Ayana.

The third year boy blew all over their breasts. Gobs of hot white cum flew out of his glans, dropping onto their mountainous breasts like snowfall on a peak. It rolled down their pink nipples, and mixed with Ayana’s sweat and Ushiyama’s milk until that part of the classroom was stinking of sex. At the sight of their cum-soaked breasts, the boys inside Ushiyama’s ass and Ayana’s pussy blew their loads, as did the one Sayaka was fucking. They felt the condoms balloon inside them with fresh cum, and let the boys pull out.

“Ayana, if you want to make your partner happy, I can teach you one more trick that’ll make them hard,” said Ushiyama. “Tsugami, you can watch too. Instead of throwing away the condom, you can swallow it, just like you do after a blowy.”

Ushiyama reached for the condom, full of semen from getting to be buried inside her warm, fat ass. She held the tip over her mouth, sticking out her tongue and letting the cum drip into her mouth. She swirled it around, and then opened wide to show it to the boys. After giving a loud gulp, she then set the condom aside in the trash. Ayana and Sayaka repeated her trick, drinking down the cum. Both of them were experienced cum-guzzlers, but having it fresh from a condom after it had been inside their pussy was new.

Sayaka stashed her panties in her pocket, walking back to class with her pussy exposed to the air. They returned to Miss Kousaka’s class, the smell of semen and breast milk coming off their bodies.

“Did you get the lesson plan I asked about?” said Miss Kousaka. “That’s why I sent you to see the third years.”

“Oh, that’s right,” said Sayaka. “I was supposed to get that.”

“I’ll run back and pick it up,” said Ayana. “I never got to thank Ushiyama properly.” Ayana turned around and ran through the halls, her breasts bouncing happily. She wanted to add Ushiyama to her contacts list. She had been on her own, but going into second year, she had an experienced senior in sex to look up to. As she ran, Ayana cupped her breasts in her hands.

“Shota, you can suck my tits all you want during sex-ed,” said Ayana. “I’m going to lactate, just like Ushiyama! That’s a promise!”


End file.
